Moriría por ti
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Porque Chat Noir arriesgaría todo por su amada Ladybug incluso su propia vida.
Los dos se encontraban luchando fervientemente con un Akuma. Chat Noir ya había usado el cataclismo para liberarse de una trampa que ellos habían caído anteriormente. Lo que implicaba que solo le quedaba cinco minutos como mucho antes de destransformarse.

Ahora intentaban de alguna manera sacarle su objeto y destruirlo, mientras se encontraban arriba del tejado de una casa. Justo en el momento en que Ladybug iba a realizar su Lucky Charm. El Akuma lanzo un ataque que iba dirigido hacia ella. Entonces Chat Noir grito con todas sus fuerzas "Cuidado".

Pero era demasiado tarde...no lo noto y cuando se giró Ladybug lo que pudo ver, fue el ataque que fue recibido por Chat Noir al interponerse. Por lo tanto el recibió el impacto de lleno, que lo hizo estrellarse fuertemente contra el pavimento.

Ladybug presencio todo completamente atónita. Grito su nombre mientras el ataque era efectuado. Vio como caía del tejado.

Sin perder ni un segundo más se fue a su lado. Se había quedado sin aliento al verlo en esa condición. Al notar que el Akuma se aproximaba dónde estaban. Como pudo lo arrastro de ahí y lo llevo a una fábrica que estaba abandonada a pocos metros de allí. Mientras el Akuma iba arrasando todo a su paso. La ciudad estaba en llamas y destruida.

-Chat-exclamo con un hilo de voz, arrodillándose a su lado. Sus ojos estaban aguados. Quería llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte. No obstante la situación la supero y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos color azul.

No soportaba verlo así, tenía sangre por todas partes, raspaduras, su traje desgarrado y ese golpe en la cabeza que la asustaba tanto que le había tapado con su sangre la visión de un ojo. Y todo era por su culpa si hubiera sido más precavida, él no se tendría que haber lanzado protegiéndole del ataque de ese Akuma.

-No es tu culpa, yo quise hacerlo-dijo débilmente como si supiera lo que estaba pensando-Si es necesario daría mi vida por ti-levanto despacio su brazo lleno de raspaduras y con su mano limpio las lágrimas que derramaba. Luego la puso sobre su mejilla que estaba empapada por ellas. Se quedaron mirándose. Ella parpadeo y más lágrimas cayeron deslizándose por el brazo de Chat Noir.

-Vete...salva a la ciudad y derrota ese Akuma-pronuncio esas palabras a punto de cerrar sus ojos.

-No te voy a dejar-repuso rápidamente y el esbozo una sonrisa leve.

De repente esa mano que tocaba la mejilla de Ladybug se deslizo, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Había cerrado los ojos, ya no tenía fuerzas. Preocupada poso su oído en su pecho y al escuchar los débiles latidos del corazón se tranquilizó, al menos un poco.

Estaba vivo pero mal herido, no podía imaginarse todo el dolor que sentía .En ningún momento se lo escucho quejarse y ella sabía que lo hacía para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

Su anillo empezó a sonar despareciendo una de sus últimas manchas. Iba a dejar expuesta su identidad.

También se escuchaban los gritos asustados de los ciudadanos. Ladybug no quería irse de su lado, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Se levantó lentamente y en ningún momento aparto la mirada de él. Al caminar en dirección a la salida se froto la cara con su antebrazo limpiando las lágrimas que anteriormente salieron y las que estaban a punto de salir. Antes de traspasar la salida, escucho de nuevo ese sonido que indicaba que se iba destransformar.

Y sucedió, al estar alejándose, ese rayo verde ilumino el lugar. Lo sintió pero no se dio la vuelta. Tenía curiosidad de saber quién era, pero era mejor sino sabrían las identidades de cada uno. Así que se marchó para acabar con el Akuma.

No podía llamar a emergencias ni a nadie. Las calles estaban destrozadas y dudaba que alguien fuera a venir si ella pidiera ayuda. Así que lo iba a dejar brevemente ahí.

Lucho, salió un poco herida en el proceso, pero logro derrotar al Akuma. Como siempre logro restablecer la ciudad como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sabía bien que las heridas causadas no podían ser curadas.

Se dio cuenta que esta vez no estaría el para chocar puños como hacían de costumbre al terminar una batalla. Lo que ocasiono que de vuelta esas lágrimas amenazaran con salir. Se fue directamente a la fábrica abandonada. Ya no importaba si le descubría su identidad era más importante su vida que eso.

No obstante se llevó una sorpresa al saber que no había nadie en el lugar. Lo busco por todas partes. Sin embargo, no lo encontraba. Dejo de buscarlo cuando estaba a punto de destransformarse.

¿Dónde estaba?

Siguió preguntándose eso todas las noches, no importaba cuanto revisara la ciudad no había señal de él. No podía dormir bien a causa de estar pensando en el toda la noche.

Tikki siempre le daba palabras de aliento y le aseguraba que todo estaba bien y que Chat Noir era fuerte. Ella sabía que era cierto, pero eso no disminuía su preocupación. Quería verlo con sus propios ojos, sano y salvo.

Desde entonces ha pasado exactamente una semana desde que no sabía nada de Chat Noir. Además para añadir su querido Adrián se encontraba hospitalizado por un accidente de auto y es por eso que no había ni un minuto para desviar su preocupación. Sino que se le añadían.

Marinette fue a visitar a Adrien con la compañía de Alya al hospital con un ramo de flores. Entro y las dejo en un florero. Entretanto se quedó mirando a través de la ventana mientras las acomodaba.

Al ver el reflejo de Adrien por el cristal con varias vendas en el cuerpo y en la cabeza. No pudo evitar pensar que Chat Noir podría encontrarse en ese estado después de salvarle o aun peor. Formándose una mirada triste. Pero al darse vuelta formo una sonrisa para no preocupar a Alya que también se encontraba ahí.

Después de un rato se fueron. Estaba dormido y no lo quisieron despertar. Al salir Marinette quiso llorar de vuelta, pero no lo hizo.

Alya que notaba el estado depresivo de su amiga, creía que se debía a Adrien y su ausencia en el colegio. Marinette hubiera deseado que fuera por esa razón.

Otro Akuma se hizo presente una tarde, al salir del colegio. Se transformó en Ladybug y lucho durante diez minutos. Sin la sola presencia de Chat Noir.

Otra vez su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos negativos ¿estaría en terapia intensiva?... ¿se quebró un hueso? o ¿dos?

Se distrajo y un Akuma aprovecho para atacarla. Lo esquivo pero empezó a caer del edificio. Tiro su yo-yo para poder engancharse a algo y salvarse. Sin embargo no fue necesario.

Alguien la salvo. Al saber quién era lo abrazo tan fuerte como podía y luego de dejarla apoyada en un lugar seguro. No se apartó.

-Veo que me extrañaste mi lady-Dijo Chat Noir con su característica tono de voz.

Al escuchar lo dicho por el, Ladybug se separó rápidamente estando colorada. Él la saludo con su característico beso en la mano que ella no quiso rechazar. En cambio una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Él se quedó embobado al verla sonreír, pero cuando vio que ella empezó a luchar no dudo en pelear. Y ella ahí lo vio luchando con ese Akuma, apoyándola, diciendo esas bromas malas, coqueteándola. Todo como siempre hacia y como si lo de la otra vez no hubiera pasado.

Capaz que era cierto eso de los gatos tienen siete vidas. Y ella nunca se encontró más feliz de verlo. Derrotaron con éxito al Akuma y chocaron los puños como habitualmente hacían.

Antes de despedirse, Ladybug noto una mancha en su traje negro.

-¿e-es sangre?-pregunto Ladybug al señalar el costado derecho de su abdomen.

-Eso explica el dolor punzante-con esas palabras se rio y puso su mano en esa herida que se abrió.

Sorprendentemente Ladybug se encaminó hacia a él y lo abrazo.

-Gato tonto, no arriesgues tu vida nunca más para salvarme de nuevo...no soportaría perderte-añadió abrazándolo más fuerte, temblando cada vez más. Eso de verlo mal herido le había causado una gran conmoción, no quería creer que algún día ya no lo vería mas.

Él la abrazaba disculpándose una y otra vez. Acariciándole la cabeza, tratando de calmarla.

Se separaron cuando su anillo y sus aretes sonaron. Ladybug miro de vuelta a Chat Noir antes de marcharse. Mientras tanto él la miraba alejarse. Al ver que ella se fue, se fue directo al hospital esperando que las enfermeras no se hayan dado cuenta que se había escapado.

Hubo dos razones, por la cual se disculpaba. La primera fue por preocuparla tanto y la otra era porque esa era la única petición que desobedecería de su Lady.

Porque Chat Noir arriesgaría todo por su amada Ladybug incluso su propia vida.


End file.
